Max (Total Drama)
Max is the secondary antagonist on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, the sixth season of Total Drama. He is a short purple-haired boy who is openly evil and takes pride in it. While he strives to be greatest villain ever, he is very pathetic at being evil, and usually causes more trouble for himself than he does for others. He is voiced by Bruce Dow. "Total Drama Pahkitew Island" In So, Uh This Is My Team?, he chokes on gum Sky gave him, he is then places on Pimâpotew Kinosewak. He doesn't help much during the challenge. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, he participates by making the wild pig evil, making it throw mud on Dave, causing him to have a panic attack, and Max himself. As he passes to Jasmine the "evil helmet" broke. In Twinning Isn't Everything, he finds Samey interesting, thinking that she's "pure evil" for yelling at Amy, and forms a one-sided friendship with her, on his side. He and Scarlett formed alliance to fight with Dave and Sky by blowing a sharp needle to pop their balloons and they got hit by Shawn, swearing revenge and sneezes, bores Scarlett. In Scarlett Fever, while the weather kept changing due to Pahkitew Island being artificial (and that Max threw up on the controls), Chris sent 3 teams into infiltrating the island to the control room to deactivate a bomb. Near the control room, Max attempted to type the code a few times, but got shocked each time thanks to Scarlett's suggestion on making the panel run out of power. In the control room, when Max called her sidekick once more, Scarlett reveals her pure evil (yet insane) identity that made Max so scared that he sucked his thumb. After Scarlett was foiled and ready to be launched by the cannon, Max implies that he was still going to do evil, but Chris "had enough of evil for now" and had Chef Hatchet make Max and Scarlett blast off at the same time, thus eliminating them both. Enemies *Bear *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Ella *Jasmine *Samey *Scarlett *Sky *Topher Gallery Evil stops for nothing!!!.png|"Evil stops for nothing!" Max vs. Ella.png|Max vs. Ella Max's Evil Laugh.png|Max's Evil Laugh Max scared.png|Max being scared Video Trivia *Max is one of the shortest characters in the Total Drama series. *Max is the second contestant to have the word "Villain" in their label. The first being Alejandro who is labeled "The Arch Villain". *Max's outfit is based on Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the'' James Bond'' series and Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. *The relationship between Max and Scarlett is similar to that of Abis Mal and Haroud as they both involve an incompetent villain with a competent henchman. *Max was a red herring, since he was promoted as the season's only antagonist in order to hide the identity of the two true antagonists of Pahkitew Island. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Teenage Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outright Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Creator Category:Sadists Category:Trap Master Category:Henchmen Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Redeemed Villains